Ms. Mendeleiev
Ms. Mendeleiev is a physics, science and math teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Kwamibuster", she was akumatized by Hawk Moth into Kwamibuster, the paranormal hunter themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Ms. Mendeleiev is tall with short dark purple hair, deep blue eyes, prominent lips, a beauty mark on her left cheek and a pointy chin. Civilian attire She wears black square-framed glasses, along with a purple collared dress shirt with a white scientific scribble pattern underneath a white lab coat. She also wears a brown watch on her right wrist, blue jeans, a brown leather belt, and red high heels. Personality Ms. Mendeleiev is a strict, sharp-tongued, and grouchy teacher who expects her students to be hardworking, focused, and well-behaved, and she becomes cross with her students who are not. She is easily irritated by people bossing her around, but she shows some fear if she finds herself in serious trouble, like with Rogercop in the episode of the same name. She can also be incredibly stubborn and rude, as shown in "Robostus", in which she refuses to believe both Max Kanté and Markov when they claim the latter has real, human emotions. Despite this, she can be tricked somewhat easily, finding herself dumbfounded after Marinette Dupain-Cheng manipulates her into letting her see Mr. Damocles in "Robostus". Trivia *She will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Kwamibuster.png|As Kwamibuster Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Supervillains Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Teachers Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Hunters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have masks Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lairs Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Philece Sampler Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies